


【米英】教室play

by callmerozen



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: 点我看米英激情发车
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Kudos: 28





	【米英】教室play

“fuck…你们至于吗…”亚瑟苍白的皮肤透出潮红，“非要把我逼到这个份上？”  
“乖乖听弟弟的话，不让我检查你的东西也行。”阿尔学着弗朗西斯的语气说话，凑近亚瑟的耳边，咬了一口他的耳垂，另一只手扣在他的腰上捏了一把，亚瑟腿一软几乎瘫在阿尔怀里，阿尔轻轻地把亚瑟抱起，走向讲台的位置。  
“他当时说的和你可不是一个意思，人家说的听话是公事！你干什么呢你个随时随地发情的混蛋！”亚瑟被放在讲台上的时候有些惊慌地挣扎了几下。  
“噢，我是个混蛋，不像亲爱的亚瑟先生。他纹身，说脏话，当过不良少年，但是他知道他是个好男孩。”阿尔阴阳怪气地说道，然后解开了亚瑟的皮带，越过亚瑟的头顶绑住了他的双手，亚瑟的裤子因为失去了皮带的束缚半褪了下来。阿尔按住亚瑟的左腿，在他的大腿上的纹身上深深地亲吻吮吸，留下了樱色的吻痕，亚瑟扬起了脖颈，可耻地硬了起来，裤裆支起了一个小帐篷。“只有好男孩才能看出真正的混蛋，然后被操的直接射出来。”阿尔吹了声口哨，口哨的声音在空荡荡的教室里回响，亚瑟有些难堪，在讲台上让他有一种当着全班同学众目睽睽之下被操的感觉，他抬腿踢了踢阿尔，阿尔顺势抓住了他的左脚腕。“讲台下面有空隙，咱们可以去那里，别在这。”  
“虽然这里很偏僻但是你再折腾几下可真的说不准要有人来了。害羞的话我倒是有一个办法。”阿尔解下来亚瑟的领带，蒙住了亚瑟的双眼。“好了，hero已经把你放到只有我们两个人在的黑漆漆的房间了。”视觉被剥夺的感觉让亚瑟有些惊慌绝望，与此同时他的触觉被放大了不少，他感觉双腿一凉，裤子和内裤都被脱了下来，然后分身传来了温热湿润的感觉，阿尔居然在给自己做口交，他轻轻抬了抬腿，果然感受到了稻草般的头发的触感，这个混蛋有着年轻人特有的胆大和恣意妄为，作为一个致力于洗去不良少年过往做一个绅士的亚瑟不可否认他喜欢待在阿尔身边感受那种活力，那让他容易想起最意气风发的自己。亚瑟喘息着释放了自己，他感觉阿尔身上有一种难以捉摸的刺激而让人有些上瘾，亚瑟忽然有一种很强烈地想要与阿尔接吻的感觉，即使有那些粘腻的白浊也无所谓，可惜自己的视觉和双手都被剥夺了，他就难耐地用大腿内侧蹭了蹭阿尔。  
阿尔手上沾了些白浊正准备润滑亚瑟的穴口，却被他的动作撩的有些情动，被他压在讲桌上捆绑起来仍然要伸腿勾他的亚瑟格外色情，与往日冷淡优雅的模样判若两人，阿尔忍不住俯下身子轻轻地吻上了亚瑟的双唇，亚瑟微微抬头迎合了上去，伸出舌头大胆地进入阿尔的口腔与他的口舌交缠，两人情不自禁深吻了起来，唇齿交接亲密以至于在分离时拉出了长长的银丝，亚瑟被情热折磨的不知所以，难耐的舔舔嘴唇仿佛沙漠旅人渴求水分以求解渴。阿尔这才想起来这是自己与亚瑟的初吻，也是自己的初吻，他倒是没想到会是这么的热情。  
阿尔修长的手指沾了些白浊打着滑进入了亚瑟的小穴，耐心细致地给他做着扩张，他压抑着青春期男孩的兴奋因为怕伤到自己的心上人，一根，两根，然后坏心眼地抠挖寻找敏感点。亚瑟脚背蜷曲了起来，轻轻颤抖着来感受小穴传来的刺激。阿尔觉得差不多了，就把亚瑟雪白修长的腿抬了起来架在肩上，拉开裤链长驱直入撞了进去，亚瑟被放在讲台上而左腿被抬起架在肩膀上的姿势让阿尔入的极深，亚瑟难耐地发出了呻吟，然而刚刚一溢出口又因为害怕被发现而压了下去变作小声稀碎的喘息，阿尔大开大合地日起他来，同时俯下身子轻轻琢着亚瑟的嘴唇与双颊，然后一路向下落在喉结上，感受着亚瑟因为自己的动作有些支离破碎的，急切火热的呼吸与那人的皮肤。果然多么冷漠的男人直肠都是热情的，粘腻而火热地吞吐着阿尔的鸡巴，阿尔伸出手垫在亚瑟的脑后，安抚地吻上了对方的唇舌，亚瑟在灭顶的快感中不知自己身处何方，感官能感受到的只有阿尔，对方的气味，唇舌，火热的性器，柔软的怀抱，湿热的呼吸，仿佛变成了春水融化在了他怀里。  
“会在这里吗？伊万据说因为遇见了莫名其妙的事情回去了，弗朗西斯那个工作心不强的混蛋也指望不上，但是我才不想把这事情拖下去呢！阿尔，阿尔那个的家伙应该靠谱吧？要做leader的他是肯定不会放弃的，但是走了一路也没有见到他。”  
王耀的声音从遥远的地方传来，亚瑟吓得像小兔子一样哆嗦了起来，菊穴因为刺激而紧缩，绞的阿尔差点缴械投降。  
“放心吧…这种被你折腾的这么诡异的地方除了我没人敢来的，你都不知道最近学校闹鬼的传闻有多少。”阿尔因为情欲显得沙哑的声线被刻意压低的声音有些想不到的性感，亚瑟有些惊慌，咬了阿尔的嘴唇一下想以示威胁。  
“大哥你看。我的天呐，那里发生过什么把门都拆开了。”急促的脚步声响起，有人靠近了。亚瑟的呼吸都要停止了。  
“小菊快回来！那个教室有着非常诡异的气息，一定没好事，呜哇。肯定和亚瑟有关，门帘也都拉上了，和投诉的情况非常像嘛。”  
“大哥你原来也非常害怕这些啊。说起来我家的恐怖片里两个落单的人来这种地方是不会有好事情的，咱们快走吧。你不要害怕，还有我在。”  
“混蛋，等找到亚瑟一定要让他好看！”王耀的声音已经带上了一点哭音，二人走远了，确定了二人的脚步声消失以后，亚瑟才长长的出了一口气，发现额前的刘海已经被汗湿了。  
“亚瑟老师！给天赋异禀的hero奖励吧”，阿尔把亚瑟抱起来转了个圈让他用骑乘的方法坐在自己性器上，体重让亚瑟小穴内的性器压的极深，刚刚的事情给他带来的羞愧让他脸颊发热，阿尔想看看亚瑟的眼睛，就解下了亚瑟脸上的领带，映入眼帘的是昏暗暧昧的光线下阿尔因为兴奋而格外明亮的双眼，亚瑟觉得阿尔像一只霸道的抵在人腿上撒娇的大型犬，就叹了口气忍不住低下头亲了亲阿尔说“我都给你操了你还想要什么奖励？”。“谢谢老师，我会再接再厉”阿尔把头埋入亚瑟的颈窝，双手卡着亚瑟的腰再次专心地食髓知味般律动了起来，初尝性事的小伙子感觉有些上瘾，亚瑟垂下了头选择了再次纵容他，轻轻地亲吻他稻草般的发丝。


End file.
